Don't You Forget Me
by endfyre
Summary: Modern AU! Levi was a soldier until he was discharged with the loss of his sight and PTSD, making him cold and distant. Eren is a vibrant therapist who is kind and never gives up hope, but he may be hiding something dark under his soft exterior. When their worlds collide unexpectedly, a new relationship forms. Maybe it'll be good for both of them... Ereri! Rated M b/c I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new fic!**

**I'm really excited about this one so I hope you guys all like it! There will basically be little to no action, which is kind of a new pace for me, so bare with me, it may take me a few chapters to get used to it.**

**I hope you like this fic!**

**Have fun!**

Chapter One: Drop Like the Snowfall Around Me

* * *

The bass rocked the floor like ocean waves, coming in steadily and drumming against the soles of dancing and jumping people and sturdy bar stools. It pounded like hammers in eardrums and made you seem deaf, lips moving and expressions changing but no words could be heard.

Levi rotated his small glass in short circles as he leaned his elbows against the bar top, feeling the ice tapping the edges of the decorative cup and the alcohol sloshing back and forth and spilling over the rim, a chilled bead of rum rolling down the side of his hand.

He ignored it and tipped his head back, downing the rest of the glass' contents. The bittersweet taste like spice and candy lingered in his mouth as his knuckles tapped the tabletop for another round.

Levi lurched forward when a sudden hard hit to his center of back sent him slamming into the bar, hands jamming against the edge and head nearly hitting the top. He turned around slowly on his stool, a subtle glare glistening in his icy-steel blue eyes and a clever insult rolling to the tip of his tongue, ready to fire and lash out at his assailant.

"Sorry dude," he heard someone say, a scruffy, deep voice, followed by a repulsive chortle that only belonged to those of the selfish and the crude. It only made Levi more aggravated. But instead of hopping off the stool to engage his rude _friend_, he growled low.

"Fuck off." he spat, facing back towards the bar's direction. There was a strong grip on his shoulder, vice-like and meaning to harm, and he was yanked backward off the seat. He landed flat on his feet expertly and without problem and groaned as his hand slapped on top of the bar counter, hand sweeping around wildly, searching for something-

-the tips of his fingers brushed against an all-too-familiar acquaintance of his and he tightened his grip around it.

He held out a cane, a collapsed aluminum tube held together by a thick rubber band, in front of his attacker and he pointed to his eyes. A sarcastic look painted his face and he raised his eyebrows in an ironical manner. "I'm blind, you dickweed. You don't wanna harm a handicap, do you? Now piss off." he hissed.

The man who was supposedly in front of him grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his tip toes. The burly stranger's fat fingers could be felt through the thin fabric of his button up, and judging by how easily he was lifted up - this monster he picked a fight with had to be at least two hundred pounds and build like a monster truck.

He wanted to slap himself.

Levi's blank, pissed-off expression didn't falter as he was pulled away from the bar, tripping over his own two feet and stumbling down a landing as he was dragged against his will at a fast paced speed he was forced to move.

"Cripple thinks he can use his _issue_ to fuck around here? Shit excuse!" the stranger chuckled angrily. Other laughs and hollers like a wild pack of animals followed. Levi was stopped mid-walk and lowered slightly.

He heard the shriek of an old door being yanked open, a freezing winter breeze biting at his cheeks and hands, and then he was being catapulted forward. His palms and forearms quickly broke the fall and absorbed the harsh impact, but he landed face first into a pile of snow which stung his eyes and made him cough at the sharp and sudden burst of cold. The wind whistled in his ears, snarling at him as it whipped and blew through his clothes.

"Stay the fuck out!" a different man snapped, banging the door shut, a sound cracked in his ears, rotten and old wood against wood and the snap of small splinters flying off at the impact, echoing in the isolated early December night that stilled around him.

Levi pushed himself upward and began to pat down the ground around him, searching for his cane, that stupid aluminum tube, frantically pawing and sifting through the slush that made his fingers burn like fire. He needed to get away.

He dug through snow and more snow, but felt no familiar solid texture of the cane that he always had on his person, like a lifeline. He never went anywhere, but the safety of his own home, without it, always having it a foot in front of him, clearing away any threats.

Fear poured over him like a shower of rain, a dread in the pit of his stomach that led to a chain of thoughts that made his breath shake, fingers clench, making his heart race to a point that it was painful.

_What if I can't find it?_

_What if I can't get home?_

_What if I can't find help?_

_What if I die?_

_What if-_

"Looking for this?"

Levi blinked out of his trance, calming himself from his panicked state, and pulled himself up from the snow where he lay and onto his knees, water already lightly soaked through his jeans and front of his shirt. He felt a stranger's warm hand gingerly wrapped around his wrist and guided his hand over the cane that was to his far right.

He would have never found it without help…

Levi wanted to crawl into a deep burrow hole and die of humiliation.

"Thanks," he breathed quietly, cursing himself internally, much to his chagrin, for being so pathetic as to not widen his range of search. Then he could have _avoided_ this stupid and embarrassing situation.

The mystery person helped him to his feet, then an awkward silence followed.

"You still there, or…" Levi mumbled quietly, not wanting to look like an insane person if the stranger did leave. That's happened one too many times, so usually he resulted to listening and _not_ _talking_.

He heard a faint laugh that sent a sort of annoyance through him. "Yeah, I'm still here. You're blind, aren't you?"

Levi's eyes drooped and his whole body seemed to sag with exasperation. This kid obviously wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

He began to pull off the band that held the cane together and he unfolded the pieces, snapping the strap around his wrist to ensure he would never lose it. The tip of the cane tapped and swept over the shoveled but still snow-speckled sidewalk lightly as he held it gingerly in his right hand. He faced the general direction of the voice.

"Yeah," he scowled, cocking his head to the right. "I'm blind."

Another giggle, this one lighthearted, as if Levi said something funny. _Is he _laughing_ at my situation? Little bastard…_

"I'm Eren." the person chirped.

Levi didn't respond. He didn't want to deal with an overly enthusiastic and dumb-as-shit brat. Someone of _Eren's _"caliber" tended to make him want to punch something. Idiots and assholes always got on his nerves.

Instead of replying back, he put one foot in front of the other and started back to his apartment. Two blocks forward, two to the right, one to the left, eight feet forward past the crosswalk, down the hall ten feet, and first door on the left.

His life had become a frustrating and agonizingly infuriating game of constant concentration and memorization, remembering every place he went and limiting himself to few places so that he didn't end up getting ran over on a hidden street or mugged in the wrong neighborhood of Washington DC.

A cold breeze ripped past him and he fumbled with the zipper of his jacket, pulling it up and making sure it was as high as it would go. It was fucking freezing and he had a fifteen minute journey ahead.

Life was such shit at this moment…

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo yeah this is just the start, but you like or nah? Cuz I sure as hell do! **

**I'm sort of borrowing the whole blindness factor from my cousin who's blind. Not gonna give you a whole life story, but basically he's blind and he taught me some things, just for fun. I, myself, am not blind and I don't understand what it's like to be blind, but I try my best.**

**Especially since one of my future book characters will be blind.**

**If you have any tips or things that should be different, let me know! Advice for writing a blind character is greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is actually gonna be a great AU. I can **_**feel it.**_** And just a quick reminder;**

**I love you all :)**

**Kay bye! Enjoy!~***

Chapter Two: Ghosts

* * *

_Her eyes were the color of forest moss, light, pale green and faded brown, mixed into a beautiful swirl of earthly color, natural and alluring. Her hair was long and dark brown, curling and tumbling down her shoulders like a waterfall. A small birthmark was blessed just over her right cheekbone, something that sent the symmetry of her slim face over the edge and made her unique._

_She held her small hands up, palms open and head shaking vigorously as she whimpered, mud smeared over her clothes and dirt scrubbed across her smooth tan skin. She was sobbing at his feet and screaming, pleading, clawing at his boots and clambering at his legs like a wounded animal. _

_She was begging for mercy that he just was not able to give._

Levi snapped awake.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to regain his composure, breath coming in ragged and strained, ripping at his dry mouth and torn throat, most likely from a night of thrashing and crying out in his sleep. The blaring of the alarm clock brought him back to reality as he hit the 'off' button and sluggishly sat upright.

His eyes fluttered close and he sighed as he pulled himself from the nightmare-induced mess of tangled sheets and cold, dampened pillows from tears and sweat. He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower.

The graphic and horrid memory was washed from his body and dragged down the drain, although he knew it was temporary and that it would later come and haunt him once again, it still made him feel better to scrub it off, along with the invisible dirt and grime that once clung to his skin from those days. He washed his hair three times, sure that it would be greasy from the night terror, and swiftly got ready.

After he got back from duty, his superiors suggested, or more they 'commanded nicely', that he attended a group therapy to talk about the scenarios that he witnessed. Levi, at first, wanted nothing of that. The mushy conversations and constant reassurance made his stomach churn - everyone was too damn lighthearted in those places when he knew the truth - the world was dirty and would trip you whenever it got the chance, especially if it meant an ace for someone else.

It had been a year of a tug of war, back and forth, filled with worried friends and concerned family members whining, and he finally agreed to join a group, and now, two years later, he still attends that stupid-shit therapy session. Some of the people there became close allies, not quite friends, but not nearly foreign enough to be acquaintances.

When he stepped outside, he felt the sharp nip of winter but the sun was beating down brightly, creating a warmth that made his heart feel lighter, like the burden had disappeared for a moment.

People walked by, some on their phones, others talking to others, but most were silent, making their journey to work on another ordinary Monday morning.

His nose wrinkled when he smelled the scent of garbage, rotten food, sickness, and greasy wetness - a stray dog. One that unfortunately left a calling card nearby.

_I'll probably step in that…_ he thought as he walked forward, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck and buttoning up his wool petticoat.

Luckily, he didn't, and neither did his cane.

The walk through downtown was peaceful, something to take his mind off life as he eavesdropped on other peoples' worlds - hearing about Jane's cookies burning and the party being ruined, or Sam's girlfriend being a crazy bitch.

He had two hours to kill before getting to 'HQ' and report in for another meeting to talk about how he felt, which, honestly, he wish he could throw into the trash can. Emotions were a pain in the ass. Luckily, he rarely was the one to speak, he mostly listened to others and their stories, though none of their situations sounded similar, which was disheartening and gave him isolating feeling. Though, out of all people in Washington DC, they were the most likely to understand if he _did_ talk.

Levi sat down at an outdoor coffee shop table and took in the sharp but sweet scent of cocoa beans and warmed bread, the subtle sugars from across the street at Dunkin' Doughnuts, and the not so pleasant and slightly nauseating tang of gasoline from the Shell Gas Station diagonally across the intersection.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" a chirpy waitress asked. Judging by the way she walked in her high heels she was small built and fit. When her pen hit the pad, the speed she wrote his order of coffee and bagel he guessed that she wrote in a script similar to the standard cursive, but lighter and more unstinted than the writing taught in grade school.

He ordered a plain bagel and black coffee.

Levi waited patiently, hearing into a young woman's conversation. Johnny, her brother, or very close friend, judging by the way she talked of him, was hung over and unable to meet his girlfriend. And now, the girlfriend was chewing her out over the phone.

What a dull, ordinary life.

How he longed for one of those…

His coffee and bagel were set down in front of him and he took his time. It wasn't even eight o' clock when he finished.

An hour to waste.

He used his time rather unwisely, or at least that's what most would say. He walked for a good twenty minutes, burning off steam and taking in the sounds and scents of downtown. Then he saved a puppy (a rather _filthy_ puppy) for a few kids. The ragged mongrel was stuck in a big storm drain on the side of an alley, at which Levi pulled off the grating, clambered down, passed the damned dog to the kids, and hauled himself back up. How the mutt got down there in the first place was beyond him.

The kids gave him a total of one dollar and sixty-three cents in quarters, nickels and pennies.

He used that to help pay for the cab to HQ and there he went to the group therapy room; one that he had become familiar with over the span of the two-and-a-half years that he'd been attending. He knew it had four solid walls and tiled floors, with chairs stacked on the west side of the room. Often he would pace around the room, feeling the indents of the walls where the ceramic-smooth bricks were glued together with gravelly mortar.

There were seven of them attending, not including the counselor.

Zoë was a doctor who was on the sidelines of the war. She'd seen some pretty gruesome things, and she just wasn't all upstairs to begin with. She often ranted about the science projects she began after she got back seven years ago to take her mind off of the hell she saw back then.

Erwin Smith was an old commander, a man from the Vietnam war. He became a reclusive hermit after receiving orders that he was forced to tell his soldiers to carry out - that and after he lost his right arm. Surprisingly, he was the one that usually talked the most.

A few others, such as a guy named Dot Pixis, and Mike, who was strangely into smelling people, were close. The other three he didn't know too well.

The seven of them sat around in a circle. Zoë was ranting to Erwin, and practically everyone about her new hypothesis; that plants could become genetically engineered and actually _move_ with a consciousness-like sense if they are put into a dark place without sunlight, and that they would physically _get up and move_ towards the light of a lamp she'd place in the same room.

She was _batshit_.

Levi rolled his eyes. The counselor, Jean, was usually here by now.

The door to their room opened and closed softly with a slight click, and everyone went silent. He heard the squeak of people shifting in their chairs and the soft tap of shoes. Levi, who sat next to Erwin, like he always did, was confused. Usually, people greeted Jean with loud laughs and chatter, but everyone was quiet today. Deathly _silent_. If a coin had dropped it would have sound like a bomb.

Erwin leaned closer to Levi and whispered;

"There's a new counselor…"

* * *

**A/N: Aaand you can guess who that counselor is, can't you? Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks all for reading! 3**

**Jag älskar dig!**

Chapter Three: Try Something New

* * *

The footsteps were light on the ground, seemingly weightless, as the person walked to the group and sat down in the empty counselor's chair. The bolts on the seat barely squeaked, unlike they did with Jean.

Levi could smell the cold snow and golden sunlight that radiated from the person. He could practically taste his fresh coffee with an overdose of sugar. He could hear a faint beat, screeching in his ears like a squawking bird - most likely it was from earphones, blasting with the music too loud.

"Hello," the person said. Levi took in a deep breath and seized up, gritting his teeth and gripping his collapsed cane tighter.

It was _him_.

Eren.

_That shitty brat._

With a quick sip of his coffee, Eren laughed. "I see a familiar face." he said. Levi could _feel_ all eyes turn to him, and he instinctively curled in on himself, pressing his legs together and lowering his head. His hands folded in his lap.

Eren pulled all attention back to him as he introduced himself. "My name is Eren Jaeger. I'll be your temporary new counselor. Jean Kirstein is on vacation with his new fiancé." he paused, and Levi heard the rustling of papers in a file. "So, let's begin. Who wants to start?"

Hange leapt up from her seat. "I do! I have a new experiment to talk about!"

Eren gestured for her to continue. "Alright, go ahead." He was clearly enjoying his new position.

She began to rant on about her new invention of a dog-cat hybrid, and Levi zoned out. He thought of the memories of a beach - the vacation he took right before he was stationed. He could still see the glistening sand like glass, reflecting the rays of the marigold setting sun, as if it was burned into the black space of his mind. The azure blue sky kissed the cerulean ocean waves, and the power white clouds drifted quietly with no whisper of rain or no shout of rumbling thunder.

"-What about you, Levi?" Eren asked.

Levi snapped to attention. He blinked a few times, mouth hanging open with no answer.

Eren repeated himself. "Would you like to share?" Levi could tell that it wasn't a question. It was a _request_. He wanted Levi to open up and speak.

Levi would fight against that.

"Not really…" he answered quietly. He folded his arms across his chest and uneasily leaned back in his chair, attempting to look relaxed.

He heard Eren's metal seat scoot back, aluminum legs screaming against the tile floor. There was silence, then a light touch on his knee. Levi jerked back and gasped at the foreign touch.

Nobody touched him unless he approved of it.

"Share," Eren ordered calmly. "It'll help. I promise." Despite the seriousness of his voice, Levi felt as if he could do as he said. As if the anxiety that drowned him every day and dragged him below the surface of sanity had faded.

Levi sighed. "What do I-…" his voice trailed off. His throat squeezed and lungs shriveled. It felt as if he was a ten-year-old giving a presentation, back when he was in grade school. He felt nervous…he didn't want to talk anymore. Not here. In public with people who would judge him and criticize his weaknesses.

Eren patted his leg. "Whatever you want to talk about." he said softly. Levi could tell the counselor was smiling.

But Levi didn't speak. He didn't utter a single word. The room was painfully still and, thankfully, Erwin broke it.

"Levi doesn't talk about this stuff." he muttered. Levi relaxed when he felt Eren pull his hand back. It felt like a pressure was dragged off his shoulders.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

As the end of the session rolled around the corner, Levi still hadn't said a thing. The others spoke for him, and he just listened, like he always did.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath. The cold stung, but it made him feel more awake and aware. It made him feel more comfortable than he was in the small, cramped room filled with heat and disgusting people.

He made way for the curb, but he was stopped. A firm, but gentle hand. That same _goddamned_ hand.

"What do you want?" Levi scowled. Eren tapped his shoulder and laughed. Levi shuddered and flinched away, trying to ignore him.

"So you're name's Levi? You never got to tell me the last time we met." he jested. "Let me take you out somewhere? Lunch, maybe?" Eren suggested. Levi stayed silent. Something was telling him to say yes.

"…As long as you pay…" Levi sighed. He passed his cane to his left hand and groped for Eren's arm. When he found his wrist, his slim fingers slid up and grasped Eren's arm, just above his elbow, with enough of a firm grip to leave indentations in the fabric of his coat. Eren didn't seem surprised, he simply led the way to his car.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

There was an awkward silence as the two sat at the booth table waiting for their orders. Eren claimed he had been to the restaurant before, and knew exactly what to get them, so Levi had trusted him.

He had ordered salmon.

Levi hated salmon.

He could smell the stink of the fish before it left the double doors leading to the kitchen. He frowned slightly as the plate was placed gently in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal." the waiter said before walking away.

"Oh, we will!" Eren cheered. Levi heard him fiddling with his fork, followed by the harsh scrape of the utensil against the plate. It made him cringe. Sometimes, Levi _really_ hated having heightened senses.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Eren asked, mouth half full. Levi shrugged.

"I don't like fish." he mumbled. Nonetheless, he found his fork and began to push the lukewarm meal across the large plate, jabbing it a few times and cutting it in half. It was easy to cut, sliced like melted butter. He could tell it was cooked quite professionally. But that didn't change his mind about putting the disgraceful aquatic monstrosity in his mouth.

Eren laughed. "Just give it a try. If you don't like it, I'll give you what you _would have_ paid."

Levi pursed his lips and frowned even more, but nodded and reluctantly took a small bite. The flavor melted in his mouth, a juicy and fresh tang that made his taste buds jump. His cold expression must have changed because Eren chuckled.

"It's good, yeah?" he assured Levi. "I come here only for this one fish in particular. You have to open your options and try new stuff more often, Levi."

At first, Levi was glad that Eren had took him out, but after that comment, he realized that the only reason Eren had taken him to a restaurant was to sit him down and talk. They were in a remote place - Levi didn't know where in the city he was, and he sure as hell didn't know how to get home.

He sneered. "You bastard."

Eren's breath hitched. "What did I do?" he rasped innocently. Levi forcefully pushed his plate to the side and felt it collide with his glass of water, nearly spilling it over the tabletop. His hands slammed down on the table, but barely, enough to make a statement but not enough to draw eyes.

"You cornered me," Levi spat. "You brought me somewhere I didn't know so I couldn't run away. You still wanna talk about me, don't you? Do you even _have _a_ life_ outside of this damned job?"

There was a drawn out quiet that loomed like a shadow. It made Levi snarl with frustration.

Finally, Eren spoke. "You're half right." he said honestly.

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Eh?"

He heard the clatter of Eren's fork being placed on the plate. "I _do_ want to talk about you…you need to open up and speak what you're feeling. It _does_ help." Levi rolled his eyes. The counselor continued. "But I didn't mean to bring you so far away from home. I can drive you back to your house. I had no intention to make you so uncomfortable, I just wanted to let you stretch your wings and do something fun."

Levi leaned back in the booth, clearly still bitter about the situation - but he also felt guilty of accusing Eren of such a thing. He had taught himself to assume the worst of people ever since he lost his sight, and he treated everyone like an enemy.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, stood up quickly, and slid out of the booth. He faced Eren's general direction. "I'm finding my own way home. _Walking_ home…_without you_." he hissed lowly. "Goodbye."

Making his way towards the door, he prayed Eren wasn't tailing him. He didn't want to apologize for his rude comment and he didn't want to deal with him anymore.

He heard Eren's voice quietly behind him - most likely talking to their waiter - and then heard the rushing footsteps drumming towards him.

_God damnit…_ Levi growled and spun around to face Eren. _Does this shit ever leave people alone?_

"I'm sorry." Eren immediately said. "I'll take you back right now." Levi heard the rattle of keys on a keychain. He threw his hand up to stop Eren.

"No, I'm _walking_. Are you deaf, I told you that twenty seconds ago." Eren whined and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave.

He abruptly took Levi's cane from his hand and Levi bolted forward to snatch it. Eren held it above his head, and Levi grabbed his sleeve to tug his arm back down to his reach. They were probably making a pretty obnoxious scene.

Eren sighed. "I won't speak. I won't open my mouth, I won't talk, just please, please, _please_ let me drive you." He leaned in close, enough that Levi felt his warm breath caressing his neck and tickling his ear. It made him stiffen and jerk his hand back to his chest, as if he was burned by fire.

"It's a really bad neighborhood at night, and if you don't know your way around, it can be bad in daylight, too. Besides, it's going to be dark soon."

After a long moment, Levi nodded. "Fine…" he groaned. He had no plan to be attacked and mugged.

He heard his cane collapsing and Eren grabbing his rubber band from around his wrist. He was about to shout at him when Eren explained himself.

"Can't have you running off alone, can I?" He took Levi's arm and began to pull him out of the restaurant. Levi heard the jingle of the door bell ringing and then they were outside again.

* * *

**A/N: I have a day off today so I'm probably gonna update sometime later again today…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and sorry this chapter was so long, haha!**

Chapter Four: Touch the Stars

* * *

As the sun set and the sky darkened, the city seemed to snuggled closer in on itself and the people did as well. The streets were practically empty as Eren drove Levi to his apartment. The drive was painfully silent, only the soft humming of the heating cranked on high and the gentle tap of the snow against the windshield. The arms were wiping in a furious yet futile attempt to clear the blizzard from Eren's line of sight.

Every time Eren had pulled to a stop or got to a red light, Levi looked ready to jump from the vehicle and rush away. He was tense the entire ride.

Eren pushed lightly on the brake and pulled into the curb, pushing the car as close to the edge of the sidewalk as he could get. Levi took it as his queue to get out, and he did, scrambling to grab his cane and get out of the car. The door was shoved open and slammed shut faster than Eren could open his mouth to speak.

Instead of sitting like an idiot, Eren jumped out of the still-running vehicle and dashed to catch up to Levi, who was already inside and aggressively tapping his way to his door, ramming into it rather harshly, and jabbing the key against the lock. He missed multiple times, scraping the brass knob, before sliding it in and anxiously twisting the handle. Eren barely caught the door, which slammed on his hand.

He winced, but pried it open. Levi raised his cane and, to Eren's surprise, whacked him across the cheek with the tip of it.

It didn't hurt - but it did sting. Moreover, it was a surprise to Eren. He gawked at the sudden shock and rubbed his fingers gingerly over the reddened spot blossoming on his cheek.

"Don't walk into someone's home uninvited." Levi spat. He turned promptly on his heel and made his way down the short, skinny hallway, kicking his shoes off before he walked off the carpet, his socked feet tapping against the polished wood floors. Eren chased after him, bending back awkwardly while jogging to pull off his sneakers and toss them to the side next to Levi's.

He rounded the corner and gaped at the _extremely_ clean apartment. He knew that blind people needed organization and order - but _this_ was over the top. He giggled a little and took staggering steps forward as he looked up and around. He noticed a petite baby blue sofa sitting in front of the door leading to the backyard balcony, preventing it from ever opening.

The kitchen was off to the side from the living room, and the bedroom was opposite of that. There were no signs of electronics besides a phone hanging on the wall directly next to the enterance to his room. It was most likely programmed to speak the name of the caller.

It was near pitch black in the flat, only the faint light of the setting sun streaming in through the glass sliding door, creating an array of patterns on the floor.

Eren slammed into the coat hanger and jerked back, rubbing his shoulder. He must have made quite a loud noise, because Levi poked his head from behind his bedroom door and frowned. Eren could tell that he wasn't planning for him to follow after Levi into his apartment.

He pointed at the wall next to Eren. "Light switch, over there." he said briefly. He then came out from his bedroom and tapped the door absent mindedly. "Didn't I say that you _weren't_ supposed to come in."

Eren laughed. "Well, if you didn't want me to come in, you would have stopped me when I was taking off my shoes."

Levi's lip curled slightly and he stomped over to Eren, expertly maneuvering around the furniture and knowing directly where to step. He knew the apartment's layout, top to bottom.

As Eren flicked on the lights, he noticed how dim they were, and also that two were out. "When was the last time you changed the light bulbs?" Eren mumbled, glaring up at them.

Levi shrugged. He passed into the kitchen, opened something that sounded like the fridge to Eren, then came out with two beers in his hand. He quickly tossed one in Eren's general direction and surprisingly knew exactly where to toss. Eren figured it was because he knew where the light switch was, and guessed that was where Eren was, as well.

The brunette popped open the bottle and strode over to the sofa where Levi was sitting. He, instead, sat down in the chair next to it, not wanting it to be too awkward.

"To answer your question," Levi began, leaning forward. His eyes were aiming the wrong direction, and instead, he was looking past Eren, towards his right, and at a wall. "I don't change the bulbs because there's no need." He leaned back, crossing his legs. "It's not like _I _need'em."

Eren sighed, took a gulp of the alcohol, and went to ask Levi another question. "Why are you letting me in. A few minutes ago you wanted to get away from me, now we're here. Why?"

Levi bit his lip, avoiding an answer. Either that, or he was trying to think of a good and sound lie to tell Eren. He finally said "Because you drove me back, _insisted_ on coming inside, and my mother taught me to never mistreat guests." He paused, taking a gulp, and sneered into the bottle, mumbling "Even if they _are_ annoying little shits."

Eren smiled at that.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

A peaceful silence dwindled as the last light of the sun had dwindled away and the apartment went quite, save from a few thumps and whispers of the neighbors around him. Neither had spoken in the near half-hour Eren had been there.

Eren finished the bottle and placed in gently on the glass top of the low table in front of him. Levi still had half to drink.

"So," Eren dwindled on the thought of talking. He _really_ wanted to hear Levi's story, or at least get him to open up a bit and speak. Before he could get him to talk, however, before he could continue, Levi downed the rest of the bottle with huge gulps, as if it were water and he was parched, and slammed it next to Eren's. He hopped up and grabbed another.

"Want one?" he asked, gesturing towards Eren and grabbing a second one, holding it in front of him. Eren shook his head, rolled his eyes at his stupidity, and said "no thanks" quickly. Levi didn't put the second one back. Instead, he took it with him. He dropped it next to where he was sitting.

Eren wanted to start up again, but now he could see that Levi was trying to drown his feelings in drink. He had no desire _whatsoever_ to speak.

A few more minutes passed, and Eren stood up awkwardly and began to slide towards the hall leading to the door.

"I'm gonna go, then…" Eren shrugged. Levi stopped drinking and put it onto the table. He rose to his feet and stared down at the floor, eyes trailing up, as if trying to find Eren in the darkness.

"Why?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip. He knew it was the alcohol making him act clingy. "You don't have to leave. I invited you in."

Eren groaned pitifully. He felt bad for leaving Levi when he was just starting to board the train-of-emotions, but nonetheless, he backed up and rounded the corner, sliding on his shoes. Levi must have heard the rustle of the sneakers against his feet because he was suddenly running and crashing into him.

Eren slammed up against the wall, Levi standing in front of him. He was too close, Eren could smell the stench of the beer and could see the effects of the alcohol in his sloppy, stumbling movements and flushed cheeks.

_He must be a lightweight…_ Eren thought.

Levi pressed his head against Eren's chest. He knocked his head a few times, as if he were banging his skull against a wall, and nuzzled closer, his arms lowering to his sides.

"I'm alone," Levi mumbled. "Just stay for a little longer. I don't wanna be alone for another night." It was a drunk babble. And if Levi were sober, he would have punched himself.

Eren held his hands up at either side of his head, unsure what to do with them. Was he supposed to shove Levi away or hug him…he was, after all, an anxiety-ridden PTSD sufferer with no sight and no more family or friends.

Levi blinked a few times and snarled with irritation. "Damnit. I hate this." He swallowed and looked up at Eren. "On a scale of one to thirteen, how pathetic do I look?"

Eren raised his eyebrow, looking down at the smaller man, questioning why such a number as thirteen. "Why thirteen?" he asked.

Levi sighed and looked at the wall behind Eren. "That's how many people were in the squad." he explained, voice hitching with grief and self-hate. "There were thirteen of us, and we would always talk about who had the stupidest looking face, from one, being the coolest, and thirteen, being the moodiest and grumpiest, like he didn't want to be there the most."

He paused, licking his chapped lips. "I was always thirteen. I was always the grumpy one. And of course, the mean, asshole of the group was the only one to survive." He choked on his words and jerked slightly, a shudder running through his body. He was now staring down at his feet. "Of course, the one who hated everyone was the only one to make it…out of such nice and kind and caring people…" His voice went quiet, barely above a whisper. "…I survived. Stupid, pathetic, crude, cold, horrid _me_."

Eren's heart sank, slamming against his chest. His whole body went rigid and tears stung his eyes. A few escaped and rolled down his cheeks, his lip quivering and breath shaking. Levi heard this, and glared up at him. However, it wasn't his usual glare - this was lacking the annoyance, and was seeping with sadness and weariness, one that weighed on his shoulders and ruined his once straight and confident posture.

"Don't tell me you're crying…brat…" he snapped. Eren covered his mouth, attempting to stifle the soft sobbing, but to no avail as his crying became louder and more apparent. Levi sighed loudly. "Oh come on." he hissed. However, Eren felt far from threatened.

He felt the revulsion Levi felt for himself, and the bereavement that tugged at his ankles, threatening to drag him under at any second. When he lowered his guard, Levi was a misery case.

Eren, in the heat of the moment, leaned forward, cupping Levi's face in both his warm, gentle hands, his thumb absently brushing across his cheek as he tenderly kissed him. Levi staggered forward and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing closer to Eren, the heat bouncing, radiating like the set sun, between them. Their mouths opened and moved in unison and their bodies molded together, tongues brushing against one another and pushing for more - more comfort, more relief, more security, more _love_.

Levi's fingers sluggishly reached up to Eren's shoulders, fingers gripping at the soft fabric of his shirt as he instinctively pressed to be closer. His lips were so soft and gentle, and he needed more of that.

Eren's eyes flickered open and Levi's soon followed suite, though he didn't focus on Eren's face like Eren had on his. Instead, his soft, hazy blue eyes searched for Eren's, but saw nothing. However, he didn't need eyes to know Eren was still holding him.

Time began to come back to its normal pace, recovering from stopping like Eren's heart had as he kissed Levi. But now, reality came crashing back to him, even if it hadn't for the drunken ravenette before him.

"I have to go," Eren whispered, their faces inches apart, his words ghosting against Levi's lips.

He expected Levi to fight it, but instead, he nodded and backed away, his hands still lingering on Eren's shoulder, the soft touch of his smooth lips still dwindling on Eren's mouth.

"Goodbye." Eren said quietly.

The corners of Levi's lips tugged and he let out a faint smile. "Goodbye," Eren had shut the door, but he still stood in the hallway. He sighed, stumbling backward and sliding down to the floor, head leaning against the wall.

He grinned, the corner of his teeth showing. "Goodbye, Eren Jaeger…"

"…I'll see you tomorrow…"

* * *

**A/N: Eh?**

**I'm not terribly good at romance and kissing scenes in general. Like I had said before, I am MUCH better at fast paced action packed bullshit.**

**This is hard stuff for me…**

**In all honesty, this fic is my lab rat and you guys are my experimenters, so PLEASE tell me how I'm doing. Give me pointers and stuff like that. Writing kissing scenes slowly and pacing them is REALLY HARD for me. So tell me how this is turning out, yeah?**

**Thanks for reading, babes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You are all amazing and you make me really happy to write!**

**Shit excuse for my lateness in the other A/N below! :)**

**Hey, though, guess what you get in this chapter!**

**Rock climbing!**

Chapter Five: Learn Something New

* * *

_He could hardly stand upright, stumbling and dragging his feet behind him as he pulled himself across the blazing sand and cracked earth, which reflected the beating sun and burned his eyes and pale skin. He squinted, blinking painfully as he strained to see the horizon line and anything standing out from it - a building, a person, anything._

_A quick glance to his right confirmed his hope. A tall, strong figure approached, a comrade he recognized clearly by the uniform and the simple way he held himself. But as he neared closer, calm and collected, overjoyed to see his captain, Levi noticed his clothes were stained with blood, sewn into the fabric, caked on with layers of dirt and black tar, odorless with age and exposure to the dry air._

_Levi choked and ungracefully fell backward. He reached for his weapon in a panicked frenzy, but found it, along with his gear, missing, disappearing from existence, falling into a void of nonexistence. When his eyes shot back up, he was staring at Eren._

_Of course, it was only what Levi had believed Eren Jaeger to look like - somehow his face was only a sharp black color, like an anonymous photo, but he knew deep down…it was Eren._

_He was wearing his soldier's uniform, the once bright cherry-red blood still soaked through, turned a hideous nightmare of color, yet Eren wore it like it was a pathetic accident - as if he had spilled water, not slit a man's throat. _

_Eren extended his hand towards Levi, offering help him up, and when Levi hesitantly reached out, Eren's hand was then grasping a gun. _His_ gun. The barrel of the was sidearm pressed to Levi's forehead, pushing hard, enough to leave an imprint in his skin. The touch of the metal burned like fire, but the hurt carved into his heart scarred him even more. He didn't even have time to speak-_

Levi jerked awake to the loud echo of harsh knocking on his door. He blinked the cloud of exhaustion and crusted sleep from his eyes and stumbled to stand, tripping over his previously worn jeans from the other night and snagging his foot in the tangle of sheets like a mouse in a trap. Luckily, the wall caught his fall and, after much cursing and snarling, he yanked his foot free.

Tumbling through the mess of beer bottles and random assortments of food wrappers and sofa cushions, Levi finally reached the hallway. The rapping on the front door increased until it almost sounded urgent, and, for a brief moment, Levi thought that something horrible had happened while he was asleep in a drunken unconsciousness.

His dream flooded back into his head, as if a damn had crumbled, and he cringed at the thought of Eren.

He swung the door open wide and the knocking ceased. There was a drawn out silence. The cars zipping past on the street outside and the ruffling letters the mailman had in his bag made Levi twitch. He hated the cold touch of quietness.

"Who is it?" he snarled.

"Eren…" The response was quick and sharp, like Levi had threatened to punch him in the stomach moments before.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you speak sooner?"

Eren sighed loudly, and his hot breath caressed Levi's cheek. He was standing too close. Levi instinctively inched back as Eren continued, the taller seemingly not noticing. Though it didn't bother Levi to be standing mere inches away from Eren, he didn't want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

"Well, you look a little out of sorts, so I wasn't sure if you were okay…" Eren explained carefully, his words soft, like he was walking through infested waters. Levi's lip curled - he was treating him like he was a toddler. "…I was scared for a second that you were relapsing!" Eren blurted out. The truth stung Levi and he wanted to shove the sentence down Eren's throat.

_I don't relapse like a sniveling little shit would…_ He groaned and swung the door wider, stepping away and back down the stretched hall.

Eren chased in after him. "I was wondering," His voice was quivering with anxiety. His nervousness pervaded the whole apartment and made Levi want to smack him. "I was wondering…" he repeated, a bit quieter but still loud as he trudged directly behind Levi, who stomped towards his bedroom. "…do you maybe…wanna go somewhere?"

Levi froze, his hand halfway to the doorknob, his walk halted instantly. _Either this is a cruel-ass game, or this brat is serious…_He closed a tight fist slowly and cracked his neck.

He approached the conflict sternly, turning his head away slightly. "What do you mean?" His voice showed no hint of emotion - none of any kind whatsoever. Eren blubbered snippets of words as he regained his composure.

"I wanted to know if, well…if you wanted to go do something fun." A fleeting moment passed, faster than a heartbeat, until Levi continued his journey into his bedroom. He heard Eren gasp and mumble something else as Levi swiftly charged to his closet. His fingers, familiar with the feeling, brushed over the simple notes of Braille punctured into each tag of every shirt - describing it so that he didn't look like a fool in public.

He yanked the shirt labeled 'navy, longsleeve, v-neck' off from where it hung. He had pulled so hard that the wire hanger recoiled back and hit the wall, flinging off from the rack and splattered to the carpeted ground.

A pair of jeans followed. Easily enough, all his jeans were black, and all his shirts were mostly dark as well. Bright colors were not his style, and most certainly did _not_ fit his brooding and hateful mood.

Eren was still standing awkwardly in the same place as before when Levi came out, wearing the clothes he had haphazardly grabbed, and to add to his slightly professional and relaxed look, he had looped a belt and put on a pair of good shoes that were still decent to walk in and not painful like most "good" shoes were.

He held out his arms, as if waiting for Eren to say something. When Eren clapped ridiculously loud like the total two-year-old he was, and cheered a bit more quietly after Levi scolded him, he felt a sudden warmth wrap its arms around him. The simplicity of Eren's joy lit up his surroundings. His whole body seemed to feel this way, as if the sun was burning bright overhead. It made an involuntary smile kiss his lips and he grinned, glancing down at his feet and fiddling with his shoes, feeling the tap of good embarrassment rattle his heart.

The heat of Eren's hand clasping tightly in his own dragged him from his paradise and made him face upright, and soon enough he was moving, tailing Eren as they sped down the hallway and made their way towards his front door. He barely had time to throw his hand out and run it against the wall, snatching up his cane and a stray coat as they flew by and out into the world.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

For the majority of the hour they had spent with one another that day, they had just walked. Listening to people was a curious hobby of Levi's, and he would relay everything he heard to Eren, telling him what the seemingly innocent citizens of the city were whispering about in the shadows.

And Eren was there to hear it all. Even if it wasn't his favorite thing to do, he certainly wouldn't let his idea of 'fun' ruin Levi's.

After a while of walking, they settled down on a bench in a nearby park and took a break. Eren was sprawled out across the seat, taking up a good portion of the space with his outstretched legs and arms spread across the long back of the bench. His fingers tapped against Levi's opposite shoulder of where he sat next to him, causing the ravenette to snap his head towards the source, only to find Eren was the origin, and he smacked him upside the head, rather gently, of course, for tricking him.

"We should go do something." Eren said suddenly after. Levi blinked and tilted his head.

"You mean, _besides_ what we're doing now?"

Eren laughed. "Yeah, besides this. We should go do some activity."

Levi's trademark frown bit his lips and his eyes drooped. "There's not many things a blind guy can do." he hissed. "Movies? Nope, can't see the screen. Shopping? Nah, got plenty of clothes. Putt-putt Golf? Can't see the damn hole _or_ track."

Eren rubbed Levi's shoulder comfortingly, as if doing so would scrub away the pessimism. "Well, let's do something you _can _do. Like, go to a concert."

"Too much money." Levi complained. He leaned back and mumbled into his coat "and nobody good is playing around here…"

There was hush, only faint footsteps of passerbyers could be heard, and Eren spoke once again. "How about…rock climbing?" Eren realized this was probably a long shot…

Levi, however, perked up at the mention of it. He sat upright and a smile of utter confidence took him over. His eyes glistened with excitement and his whole body seemed to puff up, like a bird ruffling its feathers, at the thought of doing something actually enjoyable and adventurous, giving him the exhilarating rush of intensity that he secretly longed for ever since he was honorably discharged.

He was ready for something like this. "Yeah, let's do rock climbing."

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

The tug of the harness around his waist made him suddenly feel nervous. In his training, he had done rock climbing and loved it. He had found it amazingly intriguing and lively. Out in the field, he needed it quite a few times despite the terrain or deceiving flat land, but this…

…this was different.

Before, he could see where his foot landed and his eyes could stay fixed on the target - whether it was a bell to ring or a ledge to grab, he could see it - now he saw nothing.

Eren patted his shoulder. "You're not getting cold feet, are ya?"

Levi shook his head. "Not at all." He reached forward and his hands instantly hit the wall. He felt the knobs protruding from the giant slab of plastic, and his fingers brushed over them, assessing how some were shallow and small, barely a foothold, while others were broad and bulky. He gripped onto two high ones above his normal range of reach and hauled himself up off the ground.

Eren was directly next to him as they slowly made their way up. "So, how's it coming?"

Levi paused, biting his lip with concentration. "It's a bit difficult to say…" His hands patted the wall and he nearly slipped just reaching for another one. They made it halfway up when he suddenly snickered. "I still think I can beat you to the top, though."

Eren choked out a laugh. "Oh, really?" he heckled, clearly amused at the thought. Though, he did not doubt it. "Okay, you're on. Kick off and we'll start from scratch."

Levi did as he was told. He didn't expect the ground to be so far down, so when he came rushing and tumbling to the mattress below, he stumbled when his feet hit the off-balanced ground, but his fear of the height and his jittery feeling of embarrassing himself in front of everyone faded when Eren began to count down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One! Go!"

Training had taught him many things. Like, for example, how to leap up and grab the wall…

He jumped up, no fault or insecurity traceable, and he managed to grasp a hold on a stub sticking out like a sore thumb. His other hand flew wildly to find another knob, and, once he had found it, he began to scale. Unlike Levi, Eren did not have such upper body strength to move so quickly and skilled training to do such drastic moves. They had both started at the bottom on relatively equal terms, and now he watched as the short, blind man had jumped nearly two feet and was currently beating him in the race.

Levi was two-thirds done and closing in fast to the bell while Eren was only halfway, his hands slippery and forehead glistening with sweat. At first, he had planned to go slow and possibly let Levi win on purpose, but now he was giving an effort and trying, failing miserably as he did so.

Quickly, Levi reached the top, his arms pulling himself up on the landing, using a strength he didn't realize he still possessed after all these years of inactivity. He didn't try to grope randomly for a bell or scream out "I win!", he only smirked down at Eren, knowing the other was watching in awe, and complete satisfaction taking over every inch of him and filling him with a burning fire of true happiness.

He then leapt off the wall. He was lowered slowly until his feet tapped the mattress. He soon heard a similar pat of the mat and then heard the laughter.

That bright, beautifully cheery laughter that made him feel like he could see once more.

Eren clapped his back. "Well," he sighed, gasping from the exertion. "That was impressive."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is gonna be EVEN BETTER! Omg just thinking about it…UGH! Sorry for the wait. School is a bitch, mom is a bitch, **_**I**_** is a bitch (for procrastinating and feeling non-creative).**

**Honestly, I don't wanna write for you guys if the writing is crap.**

**I'd rather write for mah babies when I'm good and creative and give you a good fulfilling chapter that makes you head-desk because ERERI, even if it does take a couple of days (or a goddamned week), **_**rather**_** than updating instantly and it turning out to be bullshit.**

**So, sorry for the wait. You're all patient turtles and I love you.**

**AAAANYWAY…**

**I don't have school tomorrow, so YOU WILL BE SEEING MORE OF ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okaey let's do this!**

**Thankyou for all the good things and views!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't know if any of you caught on, but I'm sort of doing this thing where it switches POVs subtly - like the ones where it doesn't describe things in sight, then it's Levi's, and ones where it DOES describe with sight, it's Eren's. Just a quick little note!**

Chapter Six: Goodie-Two-Shoes

* * *

As soon as they pulled up to Levi's apartment building, Eren, without a second of hesitation, had invited himself in. The two walked inside, and when the sofa came into view, holding arms out wide for him to sit down, Eren plopped down on it, moaning and cracking his knuckles, sore from the overexertion of the intense rock climbing match.

Levi sat down next to him, slightly awkward, still seemingly uncomfortable about the simple gestures. But Eren was surprised he got to see him as he was during the day - laughing, joking, smiling, having fun - it seemed so impossible for Levi to do. He broke his bullet-hard shell within a matter of days, and that truly made him happy.

He stretched his neck and peered over his shoulder, watching the sun set through the sliding door behind them, draping a soft golden light across the carpet, climbing up the walls and reaching for the ceiling above. Out of the blue, he asked "Why do you have a sofa in front of the door?"

Levi leaned back further into the cushions, as if to get away from the uncomfortable question. "Same reason I don't change the light bulbs." he pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing with a subtle rising anger. "Not like I can see the view, right?"

There was another pause. "What do you even look like, anyway?" Levi asked. He looked puzzled, as if he were concocting an image of Eren in his head. There was a hint of grief in his expression.

Eren giggled and reached over, taking his hands gently in his own and raising them up. He dropped them on top of his head. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Eren laughed, amused by the thought of the stoic and heroic Levi feeling out his entire face just to get a mental image. Levi seemed to resent the idea, but nonetheless, he began to poke and prod, tugging at Eren's hair and brushing his fingers through the silky strands.

"Not to dampen your genius idea," Levi retorted sarcastically. "But I can't _feel_ color."

A faint chuckle followed. "My hair is brown." Eren answered. Levi shrugged heavily and his fingers trailed down and hovered gently over his eyes, tips barely brushing Eren's eyelashes, a ghost of a touch. Eren instinctively closed them.

"What about your eyes?" Levi asked quietly, almost a whimper, as if he was choking back tears. Eren cracked his eyes opened slightly and could see the latter's glistening, like tinsel reflecting light. He wanted to see _so badly_, and it looked almost painful, a soul shattering hurt, to lose something so precious.

"Green," Eren breathed. "Well, turquoise, I guess. It's a mix of both my mom's and dad's."

Levi blinked a few times, the sorrow passing shakily as he began pulling his hands away. Eren opened his eyes fully, analyzing his expression.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Levi questioned, out of pure curiosity. Eren stiffened, swallowing harshly. Levi took notice and threw his hands up. "Never mind. If it brings up bad memories-"

"No, it's alright." Eren interrupted, quickly responding to halt the depressing mood that lingered in the room. He hoped to carve it out and keep the good, so he once again grabbed Levi's hands.

Gingerly, he pulled Levi forward until he was directly next to him, pressing their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes, mere inches apart from one another.

Eren didn't speak. He didn't feel like talking anymore. His hands slid up Levi's arms and up his neck, tracing down his jaw line, his thumb brushing gently across his lips. Eagerly, Levi moved around his thumb and pushed their mouths together, crashing a deep kiss between them like a tidal wave of heat and heartfelt emotions.

Levi gripped both his shoulders, a strong and sturdy hold, and fiercely, yet softly, pushed him down until Eren lay on his back, Levi straddling him and kissing more hungrily, biting his lip and opening his mouth, welcoming Eren gladly. Eren's hands flew to his hips and caressed the skin under the hem of his shirt. His hands gripped at Levi's belt, gripping at his jeans and touching the warm skin under his pants, just above the beltline, but no further. Not unless Levi made the first move.

Feverish heat flinging between them, Levi gasped as the kiss momentarily broke, a string of saliva following, only to connect their lips once again, his tongue slipping into Eren's mouth, causing a low, guttural moan of pleasure from the brunette.

Levi's hips rolled as he sank lower and pressed further, pushing their bodies closer as Eren's hands slipped up his shirt and his fingers traced along his back, up his spine, over every knob, and over his shoulder blades, feeling his muscles as they worked to keep him upright on both forearms, which rested on either side of Eren's head. The brunette's soft touch was like an angel's, yet wanting, _needing_, burning with a lustful craving and desire.

Levi's shirt was pulled over his head and flung across the room.

A loud piercing followed.

Levi jerked upright, breaking the kiss and the radiating warmth as he sat upright, breathing heavily. Eren was panting as he looked between him and his ringing phone, which buzzed on the tabletop next to them, begging to be answered. Levi's eyes were glossy with a greedy avidity for more.

Eren reached over, a string of swear words crossing his mind. He decided to go with something vulgar and hateful to spit at the person on the other end.

His finger tapped the answer key and he pressed it to his ear, ready to unleash a fury.

"Eren," His eyes widened and he shuddered. He knew that voice.

_Mikasa._

"Eren, it's me." she said quickly. Her voice was laced with worry. "Eren, you gotta come home quick. Please. Just come home. Please. Please. It's dad. And Reiner." His breath stopped short at the name of Reiner Braun. Mikasa continued. "Just, come home. Please. Please. _Please_."

The 'please'es repeated until Eren finally responded. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

He broke the line and abruptly stood up, retrieving his shoes and yanking open the front door, leaving Levi in the sinking twilight darkness of isolation.

* * *

**A/N: Way to cockblock, eh, Mikasa?**

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I plan to update in about an hour with some answers to the random phone call, so bare with me!**

**Oh, and cute story! So my brother came home yesterday (he's 20 and living with his boyfriend, but he occasionally comes home to visit) and he was all excited to see us and I was happy to see him too, right, but then at like, three in the morning, he woke up vomiting.**

**Like…really vomiting.**

**So, long story short, my brother brought a nasty flu home with him, and its inevitable that I'm gonna catch it!**

**Which can mean either two things. 1) I'll just update a lot of chapters cuz I'm stuck in bed anyway. Or 2) I won't show up at all because I'll be puking my guts out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next! :D**

**The truth will be revealed! You know why Levi's a broody fuck, but now, what's Eren's story?**

**Find out here!**

Chapter Seven: A Long Way from Home

* * *

Eren leapt into his car, instantly staring the ignition and slamming the gas pedal. "Is anyone with you?" he asked quickly, a boiling hate burning in the back of his eyes. He wanted to scream out of frustration, but he took out the anger on the road, cutting off people left and right and nearly running a red light.

"Yeah," Mikasa sighed. "Armin's here. We're both fine, Eren." She paused and then sniffed, as if she had been crying. "Just…when are you gonna get here?"

Eren turned a sharp right, his car nearly clipping the butt of another parked on the street. Clouds churned overhead, and within seconds, soft, powdery snow began to drift down. He flicked on the windshield wipers and snarled.

"I'll be there soon. Is Reiner there? Did he hurt you? What about dad?"

There was a rustling static and soon Armin's voice came through. "Eren." he said. "It's Armin. Reiner just left a few minutes before Mikasa called you and me. I was on a walk so I came here right away. Wait…one second…" There was a drawn out silence that made Eren jerk in his seat, eager to know what happened. There were no red lights, but when he came across a particularly slow driver, he couldn't help but slam his fist against the horn, which blared at the person in front of him. He got flipped off for that move.

"You're dad…he's…I don't even know, Eren." There was more rustling, as if the phone was being passed on once more. "He…he _does _have a pulse, but…shit…"

"What?!" he shouted. Eren leaned into the phone, waiting for an answer. He saw his apartment pulling into view, and he only pushed even harder on the gas. His tires screeched as he swiftly parked on the side of the road and leapt out. "What's wrong Armin?"

He began to run up the stairs to the third floor, jumping every other step, his stomping boots echoing through the near empty halls.

"There's another needle…"

Eren gulped and bit his lip. He skidded to a stop on the third floor landing and yanked open the front door to their small apartment.

Mikasa was sitting on the floor on her knees, her longsleeve shirt torn and the sleeves tugged up to the edges of her hands as she wiped her teary eyes, black mascara and eyeliner smeared across her face and down her cheeks. Armin's blonde hair was seen peeking from the corner of the other room.

Eren dashed in, gently kissing his sister on her head as he ran by before reaching his best friend.

Armin was kneeling over his father, knocked unconscious and seemingly dead if it wasn't for a faint rise and fall of his chest. His glasses were cracked and thrown to the opposite side of the cramped bedroom where he was passed out. A needle lay next to his outstretched arm, blood still beading where the tip had broken the skin, directly over the vein in the crook of his elbow.

"God _DAMNIT_!" Eren screamed, his voice cracking. His phone was flung to the nearest wall. He heard the screen crack like glass.

It happened _again_.

He dropped to his knees and began to shake his father's limp form. "Dad! DAD! GET UP!" He took in a deep, shuddering breath. "WAKE UP!"

He gave up on that and dropped his father, as if he were a mere doll, and he darted to Mikasa, kneeling down in front of her. He instantly began to wipe away the makeup with his own sleeve and thumbs. She suppressed her tears as he did so, stifling sobs that wracked her small body.

"What happened here?" he asked, turning to Armin and then back to Mikasa. "What did dad take? What did _Reiner do_?"

Armin shrugged and shook his head. Eren waited for Mikasa to regain her bearings before she spoke.

"Reiner, he came in. He was talking to dad, and I was begging him to leave us alone." Eren shook his head furiously. He hated that man. Ever since he screwed his sister and got his father hooked on drugs that trashed his medical practices and ruined their family reputation. "But he didn't leave." Mikasa's words pulled him out of his blind rage. "He came in, and dad paid for something. I don't know."

Her breath hitched and she looked down. "Dad went into the other room, leaving me and Reiner alone. And he-…he…"

Eren grinded his teeth, slamming his fist against the ground causing the other two to jump. "Shit…" He noticed that his sister's skirt was torn just as her shirt was, ripped at the waist. He did _that_…?

"Yo."

The three turned to the voice in the front door, a deep, dark voice that would make any sane person show fear. Eren rose to his feet and towered protectively over Mikasa, guarding her with his arm out, as if it were a barrier between her and Reiner Braun.

The brute hovered in the doorway, his spiky, bleached-blonde hair visible in the dull lighting, a frown glued to his lips, but that quickly changed as he noticed Eren, a sheer smile of amusement taking over.

"Hey! It _is_ Eren Jaeger! Didn't think I'd see _you_ here." He looked down at Armin, who had also gotten to his feet, though he looked unsteady and nervous, like a shrunken animal afraid to get a beating. "And Armin Arlert. You two are still friends? Even after the shit days of highschool?"

Eren clenched his fists at his sides, cocking his neck to the side as he glared at Reiner. "This is my goddamned house you stupid sack of shit! What the hell are you doing here!"

Reiner laughed. "I never left, actually. I saw the whole goddamned thing." He raised his eyebrow and grinned wide, his yellow-stained teeth making Eren want to puke. "Yeah, I sold your old man some heroin, and yeah, it was laced with some good shit. But he said he wanted to feel "good-er", so I made him feel good with an extra two-hundred bucks." He glanced down at Mikasa, a wild stare in his eyes like a rabid beast. Eren growled, and Reiner's gaze shifted back to the brunette. "And yeah, I fucked your sister. Again."

"You son of a bitch!" Eren snarled, stomping forward. He broke into a run and swung his fist wildly. Reiner stepped to the side and grabbed Eren's wrist. Reiner, holding him still and directly in front of him, began to punch him repeatedly in the face. He hit his eye and Eren reeled back, only to be swung at again. After four hits, Eren dropped to his knees, wrist still clasped tightly in Reiner's vice-like grip.

He coughed, spitting blood onto the carpet, gasping and shaking his head in mercy, despite him not wanting to show such weakness. Reiner grabbed him by the front of his shirt, jerking him up to his feet and elbowing him in the stomach. His eyes bulged and he choked, stumbling back and falling to the floor.

Reiner marched into the room and grabbed Mikasa by the hair, forcing her up to her trembling legs. She cried out when he began to harshly guide her out the door. "I'll be borrowing this." he hissed. He spit on the floor next to where Eren lay and began to walk out of the apartment room and down the stairs, Mikasa in toe, shrieking and begging for him to stop.

Eren struggled to sit upright, his right eye already swollen shut and his stomach burning like charcoals were stuffed and sewn into his organs. He spluttered in pain and fell back.

The last thing he saw was Armin kneeling over him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, what a nasty Reiner. Apologies for Reiner lovers, but I honestly couldn't think of anyone else to use. I couldn't use Jean, couldn't use Erwin, couldn't use Mikasa or Armin, and the first person that popped into my head was Reiner, and I was like "Reiner could be a rude drug dealer! Totes!"**

**So now he is…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, let's start with a few explanations. My dad got into (more) trouble with the law, which stressed my mom (they're divorced) out because he couldn't pay his share of the child care, therefore my mom had to work overtime and my step-dad had to work both day and night shift, which meant I was alone to do chores, cook dinner for them, and just overall take care of the house, pets and myself.**

**Plus my brother is moving out for college with his boyfriend so I had to help him with that.**

**And then, to top it off, my cousin's (who's blind) best friend died, and his best friend usually helped him out (like if he lost his cane or if he couldn't find something out cuz he's only been blind for about two years, and it's really rough on him), so my mom had to then had to help find someone to be there (since he lives in Maine and we live in Maryland).**

**So basically, stress. Lots and lots of fucking stress.**

**And another thing; I've been kind of depressed since something I'm not rather fond of is coming up. I'll tell you now, it'll put me down for a few weeks.**

**So, OVERALL, I'm sorry for not updating, thanks for not giving up on me, and I'll try to be better about updating every week-ish or so.**

**Thanks! (Wow, that was a LOT to read (if you did read it))**

**You guys are stars!**

Chapter Eight: Reborn

* * *

The silence was broken by knocking. Soft, barely audible. It would have gone nearly unnoticed if it weren't for the acute hearing Levi possessed.

The door was dragged open slowly, slightly left ajar for the stranger whom Levi believed he knew the identity of.

"Hey," Eren breathed. His voice dropped in pitch, as if he were drowning in despair. "Sorry for not showing up the other day…"

Nearly two days previously, Eren had ran out on Levi, leaving him in the dark of what had happened or what was to happen. He hadn't returned calls or come back, so Levi, unfortunately, was left to assume the worst; that he was going to be alone again.

Levi sighed, hanging his head. "I didn't think you'd be showing up again." he mumbled, an anger ridden spell worming its way into his head, plaguing his thoughts with the most unfavorable. "Not that you would." He looked up in Eren's general direction. "I mean, I get that I'm not very helpful when it comes to chores or something, but that doesn't mean you have to throw me away. I'm actually pretty useful."

Eren fumbled over his choice of words, speechless, unsure of what to say. A direct approach of "I was beaten and unconscious for twenty-four hours" would worry levi, but a lie would anger him further.

He decided on the former.

"I ran into some trouble," he giggled nervously. He was ruffling his hair in a fidgeting movement of anxiety. "Well, my sister did, to be specific. I had to do something about that…"

Levi blanched, hesitating, before letting his hand slide up through the air, his fingers finding the crook of Eren's neck, his fingertips trailing up and to his jawline, stopping momentarily, before brushing his thumb over the side of Eren's lip, tracing over the jagged laceration splitting his lower lip and moving under his eye, feeling the raw skin, most likely purple and blue with bruises. Little did Levi know, the unnatural discoloration was freckled across his body; squeezing at his wrists, splashing his abraded knuckles, dotting his cheekbone in a tanner tone like contour, and sealing his eye to a half-opened state of pain on contact.

Eren winced, gasping at the touch, and jerked back. Levi recoiled, his face contorting with concern as he gently interlaced his pinky with Eren's and led him inside. Eren guided himself to the sofa and he inched down slowly, laying flat on his back and propping his head up with a feathered pillow.

Clattering and clanging came from the kitchen, followed by running water and a sudden stop. Levi entered the room with an ice packet and towels that were damp and dripping all over the wood floor.

He kneeled down next to the sofa, placing the materials on the table to his right and feeling for Eren. His hand gingerly felt for the brunette's face and he slowly lowered a towel onto the inflamed skin. Eren hissed but stayed relatively still.

Levi tugged gently at the hem of Eren's shirt, pulling it slightly, enough to make Eren sit up with surprise. He quickly dropped back down with a huff of frustration and pain at the sudden movement.

"Don't move, brat." Levi snarled. He cracked the ice pack, blanketed it with a dried dish towel, and left his hand hovering over Eren's exposed stomach, just below his solar plexus. "So, where is it?"

Eren played cool. "Where's what?" he muttered, turning his head away.

He eared a low scowl for the comment. "Don't act stupid, you dipshit. I know an injury when I see one. So, where'd he hit you?"

With the towel still resting lazily on his face and an irritation of his weakness curling his lip, Eren grasped Levi's hand and guided his fingers down and to his right. The pack was placed down and Eren screwed his eyes shut.

Levi sighed heavily. "Sorry, I know it hurts."

Eren laughed breathlessly. "No, it's just cold. It's already numb."

Levi's lips pressed into a thin line and he rose up. He began to move to his bedroom, and Eren noticed the way he moved; it was almost angelic, the way his fingers barely touched the walls and doorways, gracefully dragging them ahead of his step. He had never noticed before how beautiful it was to watch him move so simply.

He disappeared momentarily then came from the bedroom with a baggy pair of black sweat pants and a loose, white T-shirt. "You can wear these. They're too big for me, anyways."

Eren sat up, flinching, and grabbed the clothes from Levi. His hand, however, had a mind of its own as he grabbed Levi's wrist, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out."

Levi nodded and grinned. "Thanks for letting me."

Eren slipped into the bathroom and put on the clothes. He began to fiddle with his hair and adjust the waistband of the pants, absentmindedly playing around, buying time to think of what to say to Levi.

When he stepped out, he found two microwavable meals, still steaming and warm, on the table. Both were white, plastic trays, holding one miniature steak, forest green peas, and clumped, butter-yellow mashed potatoes. Eren shrugged, smiling, and sat down next to Levi on the sofa. They sat for a moment, enjoying the peaceful quiet, as the food cooled down.

"So, who was he?" Levi asked abruptly. Eren couldn't answer, only blink and form useless words and excuses.

"Just some guy." was what first slipped past his lips. Levi leaned back further into the sofa, waiting for a better response with crossed arms and twiddling fingers. Eren cleared his throat and tried once more. "My dad's drug dealer, and my sister's former boyfriend."

He stopped, allowing Levi to asses the situation, before continuing. "My family's always been poor since my mom died. Dad took up drinking first, then drugs, and my sister, Mikasa, kind of gave up trying. I was into the same bad stuff at first, but I got my life turned around and, well, now I'm a therapist, sort of…" He pursed his lips. "…Well, I'm training to be full-timed therapist."

Levi had no response - or more the fact he felt it wasn't his place to speak, not just yet. He let Eren simmer in the dark emotions and hateful sadness, before he gently clapped a hand to Eren's shoulder, patting him like a dog, and smiling.

"You'll be fine," he said proudly. "Everyone's gonna be fine. It's shit at first, but it eventually works itself out. You'll see."

Eren nodded. The two then reached forward and picked up their meals, sitting closer to each other than before, and letting the rest of the day roll by.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. This was a 1) short chapter 2) shittily written chapter 3) filler chapter. More is to happen next.**

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have returned…again!**

**I just keep leaving you guys dangling, my bad.**

**Oh quick note, this series is probably gonna end around the 15-chapter mark. Just an FYI. Maybe more maybe less. So that will help you gauge how much of this is left.**

Chapter Nine: Sins

* * *

A slushy mix of snow and rain pelted the windows, falling from the stormy clouds overhead. The world was blanketed in grey. The dreary color rolled down the side of buildings and drowned out the contrasting gleam of traffic and car headlights.

It felt heavier than most days to Eren.

Unlike the bright, sunny summer mornings, winter offered a much more quiet, shadowed presence that wrapped him in a sheet of solitude. He felt lonelier in the winter.

That is, until Levi.

He rolled over, from his side and onto his back, nearly hitting Levi's head with his arm. The two had spent the night together, sleeping in the same bed, but that was all. Eren worried that if he pushed Levi too much, and was too eager for a more promising relationship, that the raven would bring down the sliding doors and concrete walls, blocking him out like he had everyone else.

The buzz of cars and hiss of tires against melted sludge mixed with the faint hum of the fridge in the other room and created a white-noise pulling Eren back into sleep.

A hard slam of a neighbor's door, however, snapped both him and Levi awake. Levi jumped slightly, his mouth still hanging open in a sleepy daze and his hair spiking in awkward ways.

"What was that?" Levi asked, rubbing his eyes as if to clear the permanent darkness, forgetting his condition. He frowned when the realization hit him.

"It was your next door neighbor." Eren said softly. Levi didn't seem surprised to hear another voice.

Instead, Levi smiled and relaxed a bit. "I almost forgot you were here…" He then reached forward, found Eren's hand, which was matted with the bed sheets, and pulled himself closer to the brunette.

Levi pecked him quickly on the cheek, whispered a "good morning", and then pulled himself out of bed, stumbling over one of Eren's shoes in the process.

"Sorry!" Eren chimed in. He rushed to pick up the other one before Levi could cross its path. "I forgot…"

Levi smiled and moved into the living room. "Yeah, people do that a lot." He made his way into the kitchen and began to pull food items from the fridge - eggs, a package of bacon, and English muffins. "You cook?" he asked, leaning casually against the counter and facing Eren's direction.

Eren looked up from moving his clothes and shoes to a more appropriate place. He grinned and jogged into the small kitchen. Playfully, he snatched up the egg carton and bacon package from Levi's grasp and moved next to him.

He turned the dials on the stove and they clicked to life. "You handle the carbs, I've got everything else!"

Levi nodded in agreement and placed two muffins into the toaster oven. He put his elbows on the counter and let the countertop hold his weight. Eren glanced down at him while struggling to open the package of bacon. "Hey, you alright?"

For a moment, Levi didn't respond, which worried Eren. But eventually he perked up and tilted his head a bit. "Yeah…just tired." he sighed. "And thinking."

Eren cracked an egg into the pan and it sizzled aggressively, popping and hissing.

"I was thinking about us," Levi said softly. He let his head fall onto his folded hands, forehead pressing against his fingers as if he were in deep, serious thought. His eyes were closed, squeezed shut and blocking out bad thoughts.

Eren promptly cracked another egg into the same pan, barely paying attention to the food and more focused on Levi with a pang of concern.

"Be more specific," Eren said. "What's specifically bothering you."

Levi sighed. "Well, I just didn't think I'd ever be in a solid relationship again," he admitted. His eyes opened, but drooped. "I didn't think I'd ever feel _this_ again."

"This?" Eren raised an eyebrow, now glancing down at the food, careful not to burn it. He reached for two clean plates and set them on the counter next to the stove. While he may have been cooking, his mind was still on what Levi had to say.

"Yeah, _this_." Levi stood up straight and pulled the door to the toaster oven open. "You know, happiness. Joy. Feeling wanted again. What we have now…_this_." The last word was strained with a hush of irritation and his eyes widened for emphasis.

His fingers danced around the warm English muffins and he carefully tugged them out and onto the countertop. He groped for the butter but it was nowhere near his reach, completely opposite. Eren reached behind them and passed it to Levi, placing it under his palm.

Levi frowned. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

Eren, finished cooking his part, faced Levi. However, the ravenette moved without noticing the air shifting around him or the silence that poisoned the atmosphere. He pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you worried because you think I'm gonna drop you like dead weight?" Eren's voice raised a bit towards the end of the sentence. Levi shrugged and quickly buttered the muffins. Halfway through, however, Eren grabbed his shoulders and pulled Levi to face him. "Is that what's going on?" Eren pressed for answers.

Levi looked down and tapped his feet together. "Well, I wasn't able to help you when your family was in danger," He bit his lip. "And I've always been bitter towards you. Why _would_ you put up with me?"

Eren had no answer.

He expected himself to say "because you matter to me" or "because I love you" but his voice wouldn't work. He let his arms fall back to his sides, suddenly feeling breathless. A rotting itch began to claw its way through his stomach and heart and he began to fear the worst.

Would one morning conversation lead to the one thing he didn't _ever_ want?

Levi backed away. "Yeah, what I thought."

Questions bounced in Eren's mind, the first being; Where did this come from? When did this morning start off bad? Where did everything go wrong?

His heart plummeted and he gave Levi a pitiful look.

_Oh…_ he thought grimly. …_so he's always felt like that._

* * *

**A/N: Think of this as a part one of chapter nine, I guess.**

**So now you see what Levi was thinking all along since day one. Oooh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So! Who saw A Choice With no Regrets pt 2? I SURE AS HELL DID AND NOW I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! OMG JuST NOtT OKAY IN ANTY WAY POSSIBLE FudcCK**

**Anyway…I'm a bit emotionally compromised so…yeah…**

**Just thought I'd share that very important piece of information with you guys. OH! AND WHILE I'M AT IT!**

**To the Guest that said "Cool...but what happened to Mikasa and their dad? Are they alive at this point? Will Reiner come back? I'm just confused..."**

**This chapter will have what you wish for!**

**PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE, MY FRIEND!**

**However, shit may or may not be going down in this chapter as well…A PLOT TWIST, PERHAPS!? MAYBE!? FUCK KNOWS! But anyway thanks for reading again and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Pieces and Parts

* * *

Eren was standing in a completely different room from Levi, still hovering in the kitchen, poking the now chilled, lukewarm food with a fork, eyeing Levi every few moments.

Levi sat in the living room, his face blank, lost in deep thought.

As the silence grew even more painfully uncomfortable, Eren decided to leave. Levi made no movements to stop him or to talk him out of walking away. He was gone within a few minutes, closing the door quietly behind him and shaking off the awkward energy that the apartment was filled with.

He walked briskly, strutting down the busy sidewalk and moving at such a pace until he was out of breath and panting like an overworked dog. At first, he enjoyed walking to Levi's place after being beaten by Reiner, it cleared his head despite all the strange glares and curios glances he earned, but now, he regretted it.

Eren wanted nothing more than to get back to his house.

His father was in the hospital, comatose and completely void of brain activity. The doctors said he may never wake up, which forced Eren to take initiative and worry about Mikasa's future, not about Levi.

No matter how badly he wanted to fix them.

He climbed the metal staircase, skipping steps until he reached their door. When he entered, he almost forgot what had happened a few nights previously. Everything was in order and the apartment smelled clean, like lemons and freshly planted flowers.

Armin and Mikasa poked their heads from behind the wall in the kitchen. Armin held a pot of daisies and he gestured for Eren to take them.

"I got them from my grandma, down in Florida." he said softly, admiring the arrangement of flowers and plants placed on the kitchen windowsill. "She said that it would look nice in my dreary apartment, but I think you guys need the pick-me-up more than I do."

Eren passed the pot back and slid over to Mikasa, who was scrubbing down the counters with a lemon-based smelling soap.

He felt hesitant on what to say. With one quick glance at Armin for advice, and earning a shrug in response, he cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder. She ducked out of the way and moved past him.

"Mikasa? How are you?" he asked nervously. She sighed sarcastically.

"Well," she began, tossing the rag and soap bottle into the sink. "Dad's dying, I have disgusting bruises all over my face, as do you, by the way, and I was raped and beaten by a guy that I'm terrified of." She paused, poking her finger in the air for one last argument. "Oh! And I forgot to mention! The cops won't help because "people like you ask for trouble" or something like that." She imitated the police officer with seething anger.

As soon as she stomped away, Armin chased after her. Eren heard the front door slam shut, opened once again and close quietly, hearing the echo of their voices spiraling down the staircase.

Eren groaned with frustration and sank to the tile floor. When he looked more closely, he noticed how destroyed the house really was. Walls were chipped with paint and cracks, whether from weathering or weight of foreign objects, it still looked disgusting. The carpet, in places, was stained with something. Furniture was out of place and uneven, not to mention cheap and seemed like one sit down would shatter them like antiques.

The apartment was in shambles.

Just like everything in his life was right now.

His first immediate thought was "how will I fix my family", followed by "how will I fix me and Levi". But his thoughts went fuzzy and disappeared, leaving him with an empty head and a tired, overstressed body that didn't want to move from the scummy floor.

Armin slipped through the door and instantly saw Eren. He crouched down beside him and too, dropped to the floor, sitting criss cross and more hopeful than Eren's limp limbs and foggy head.

"Mikasa's gone to a friend's house." Armin announced. Eren's eyes flickered over to his. "She doesn't want to deal with everything that's happened. She needed to get away, apparently."

Eren nodded. "That's fine."

The two sat in silence until Armin popped up to his feet. He outstretched his hand for Eren to take. "Come on, get up." He smiled. "You can't just sit on that dirty floor all day."

Eren nodded once again and took his offering hand. However, as soon as he stood, he felt the push of everything bad happening in his life. He couldn't suppress the pain and a soft cry caught in his chest.

Armin spun around at the sound and his puppy dog eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

Eren sniffled and regained his composure. "Yeah, not sure what that was about…" He looked anywhere but Armin. "I'm fine. Just tired. Things aren't working out anywhere at all."

He laughed at the irony of everything going rotten all at once. Armin patted his back and led him into the living room. They sat on the same sofa that looked like it wanted to collapse in on itself, but it held them.

"Tell me about it." Armin whispered. He looked more concerned than before, like Eren would shatter upon any touch or talk of his life.

Eren looked up, trying to figure where to start. "Just…I guess it's just that Levi is now insecure about himself, and doesn't think I like him…and you know about what's happening here…and with dad. Plus the fact I don't even know if I can take hold of those therapy sessions any longer now that Levi and I-…"

His voice trailed off. Despite the growing heartache in his chest, it felt more pure, like he could fix it, now that he had told Armin.

Ever since day one of meeting Levi and starting his new life working with those war veterans, he had told Armin everything. And Armin listened. He heard every word, said nothing, and cushioned him with optimism and hopefulness.

Now, he was doing the same.

"I'm sure everything will work out. You just need to give it time." Armin said proudly. He spoke as if he were talking from experience. "Just wait a few days. Call him. And Mikasa, she'll come around. It'll all work itself out of this knot soon."

"I don't think it will." Eren hissed. "I don't want to be around Levi anymore. Not now. He feels _toxic_ right now. Poisonous. Dark. I don't know how to describe it. And it was all so sudden, too. One moment, we're cooking breakfast, and the next, he's in the other room, avoiding me completely." He looked up at Armin, who frowned.

"I can't do this any longer, Armin. I have to move on, accept that it would have never worked out in the first place."

Armin smiled sheepishly. "You can't say that! You've only been dating each other for a few weeks. Not even a month yet! You hardly know if it'll work out or not. Just give it time!" He stood up and began to fiddle with his shirt button while still talking. "You're talking as if you're a married couple. You're brand new in this relationship."

Eren stood up abruptly. "I don't want to be with someone who questions themselves every day and is so hopeless and pessimistic. I can't stand it!"

Armin inched back a bit, shocked.

"I can't be around Levi anymore if he's going to be so low and, and…and so _useless_! Relationships work both ways, and he's slacking on his part! He doesn't even care, as long as he gets love and food, like a goddamned _pet_, then he'll be happy! But if I say something that bothers me, or if something needs to be fixed in my life, he gets all moody and upset! I can't even breathe in that kind of relationship!"

He approached Armin and grasped both his shoulders. His forehead pressed against the blonde's and he leaned into him.

"I want to be around someone like you." His head shifted on its own and he gently kissed Armin on the lips, feeling the soft heat blossom between each other. Armin hardly reacted, more surprised than passionate, but he allowed Eren.

His kiss deepened and Eren found himself gripping to Armin's shirt like a needy child. Armin seemed to notice and he slowly pulled away, backing up far enough that Eren was hurt by the distance.

"You don't need me, Eren," Armin said calmly. "You need him. He's just as broken as you are, but in a different way, if not more so, especially physical aspect of life."

Eren was breathless, going red with anger. "But…! How can you say that? He's broken physically, I'm broken emotionally, so how does _that_ make a healthy relationship? It doesn't!" He pointed at Armin. "But you're okay. You're not broken like me. You can _help_ me!"

Armin shook his head, still wearing that soft, almost apologetic smile. "No. If I "helped" you, you wouldn't be able to grow. You'd be so reliant on me that you wouldn't ever be able to do anything on your own. Covering a scar with makeup doesn't get rid of it, it just hides it. The scar still remains." He paused, allowing Eren to process his words.

"But," he continued. "If you heal it, maybe not with the most traditional methods, that scar will disappear. You need Levi, and Levi needs you. You're both shattered, but you both can pick up each others pieces. While Levi will never be able to see again, and may be suffering from some internal turmoil, you are perfectly capable of navigating on your own. You can be his guide. And while you are hurting on the inside, he is strong, I can hear it just by the way you speak of him. Insecure, yes, but strong. He won't break as easily as you think he will. You _live_ to help others, Eren. It's what you do best. It's what you've always done. For me, and Mikasa. For Levi. You help people."

Eren's expression softened. Armin may not make the easiest metaphors to understand, but his words did make sense in a way.

Eren moved for the door, swinging it wide. Before he left, he turned to Armin.

"Thanks…and sorry…we'll talk later."

The door was shut behind him.

Armin nodded and smiled softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Slight plot twist...kinda not really. More like a plot bend. Or plot wiggle. Not exactly a twist.**

**The whole explanation may not make sense to you, apologies. But it worked out in my head and I'm too careless to figure out another way to say it. Soooo...**

**Oh yes, and! ****Aha! You thought everything was going to work out?**

**You.**

**Are. **

**WRONG!**

**Reiner will return, NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *sigh* I truly hate when I can't update quickly for you guys.**

**This chapters got a bit of *nudge nudge wink wink*.**

Chapter Eleven: A Core of Copper, a Soul of Silk

* * *

His feet pounded with every step. Mid-run, Eren realized that he _had_ a car, and he simply could have driven, but it slipped out of options quickly - that would require him to turn, run back, get in, and go back the way he came.

"Shit!" he screamed, loudly. Heads turned to him with arched brows and frowns of disgust. The instinctual sensation to feel self-conscious didn't even hit him, he had no time to be embarrassed.

He skidded around the corner, his feet landing on Levi's street. A sense of accomplishment welled up inside him, but fear tugged at his heartstrings. What if Levi wasn't home? What if he left? What if he refused to open the door?

What ifs…

Piles of them poured over him, enough to make his legs freeze and the soles of his shoes stick to the sidewalk. His hand hovered over the door handle to the apartment complex.

_What if he's better off without me?_

Eren shook his head and yanked the door open. He rolled his eyes at himself and his downing thought. "No, that's stupid." he assured himself.

The door stood like a barrier between the two. Eren took a deep breath and began to knock. The determination to tear down said barrier overwhelmed him. He knocked again. And again. Faster. Enough to make his knuckles raw and red.

"Levi! Open up!"

Eren jolted back when the door cracked open instantly. Levi pressed his head to the doorframe and sighed.

"Too quickly? Guess I should have timed it better." Levi mumbled. "That made me look needy."

Eren giggled and enveloped him in a tight hug. Levi made no moves to squirm away, but instead he freed his arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.

The heat of the moment faded quickly; all the excitement dissipated and only tender, unspoken emotions were left to linger.

Eren rested his head on Levi's, his eyes closing. "Sorry for ditching you." he whispered.

Levi nuzzled closer. "Sorry for being a downer."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren noticed the door man watching them with curiosity.

"How about we go inside?" he asked. Levi nodded, took his hand, and led the pair inside the apartment.

Shoes and coats lined the floor of the hallway, and further inside, everything was torn apart - a mess. Levi stumbled and walked carefully. The furniture, pushed out of place, was his worst enemy, as he knocked into a few pieces and nearly fell over others.

"What happened here?" Eren wondered. Levi stopped and shrugged.

"I got a little mad," he said. "At you, at me, at everything." Eren nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Levi rubbed his feet and wiggled his nose nervously. "So, uh…can you-"

"Yeah." Eren said. He reached down, dragged a blanket off the floor, and quickly folded it. He set it in Levi's hands and moved to grab another. "Let's get to work. I'll help you put this place right."

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

By the time the two finished, they were far beyond worn out, now sitting and practically being eaten by the sofa cushions. The whole apartment had been a wreck of anger-induced fits and emotional trainwreck attacks to the contents of the small flat. It took nearly an hour of hardcore cleaning to get everything back into order. And even then, some things were angled differently, others were untouched and left to sit in a dark corner of the room where Levi wouldn't fall.

Eren sighed heavily. "So…" he started. Levi turned to face him. "…can we restart?" His words sounded unsure to Levi's ears. Eren pursed his lips as he waited for a response. "Or, we can just wait. Put everything on pause, you know?"

Levi reached for his hand, found his wrist, and held that instead. "Restarting is fine." he said. "That's perfectly fine with me."

Slowly, Eren dipped his head forward and tenderly kissed him. They clung to each other, desperately clawing for more. Eren moved to stand and he took Levi with him, bringing the two to their feet.

Eren's shoes had long since disappeared, and his shirt was flung across the room somewhere as well. He guided the two to the bedroom, continuously kissing and touching the soft skin and feathery hair of Levi Ackerman.

"Bed's behind you." Eren said between lip locks. Levi nodded against him as he bumped up against the bed and fell backward, Eren on top of him.

The two molded together, moving as one, every tilt of the head, every dragging breath, every sweet touch, was done together in unison.

Levi feverishly pulled off his own shirt, careful not to whack Eren in the face as he dig, before dragging the younger boy's lips back to his own.

Eren kissed his neck, leaving soft marks that would later bruise and blossom into proof. His hands wandered down and quickly began to unclasp Levi's belt. The stupid buckle was stubborn, but it eventually clicked and the belt came off, followed by pants, leaving the raven in his boxers.

"Do you want this?" Eren asked quietly. Levi swallowed harshly.

"Yes." he breathed. His skin was hot to the touch, warm from excitement.

"You're sure?" Eren needed the assurance that this wasn't one-sided. That this was _real_.

Levi swallowed again. His Adam's apple bobbed, and Eren felt the urge to kiss it. Levi moaned and his back arched.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I'm positive." he gasped out. His face flushed bright with every soft touch of Eren's. "I'm positive…" he whispered.

Eren pressed his forehead to Levi's. The heat was unbearable, yet too sweet to not want.

"I love you," Were Eren's last words.

"I love you, too." Was what followed in response.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Heating up! Damn, is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**So I'm probably gonna get some comments or personal emails asking "why weren't you graphic" or "why didn't you actually say anything and just imply it". **

**I'm gonna come straight out and say it.**

**I don't feel comfortable writing that.**

**I'm sorry if you were looking for some hot sex to read about, but I just don't feel good writing like that. So, the most you're gonna get with me and my fanfictions, is implications. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**A few more chapters left! They're gonna be fluffy and cute, sort of a downward spiral from all the excitement. So there's just adorable-ness left over. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

So, I'm a fucking liar, and you ALL should know that by now!

The story is finished. I am done. I've been trying to think of ideas and ways to continue, but I just don't want to any more.

But fear not if Eruri is your thing…

Because I am writing a depressing af Eruri. Prepare thy kokoro.

Without further ado, thankyou for reading. Bless. Have a good day. Get yourself a hella fine cookie.

Adios!


End file.
